Teenaged Troubles
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: Jasper and Alice are raising for kids but the youngest is now a teenager and a daddy's girl. How much stress can she cause her father? Well maybe Jasper just sees too much of his younger self in his daughter. Come see how Jasper adapts to his 'baby girl' growing up.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight Saga**

**alicesunmentionedsister owns Marrissa and Emward.**

**A/N: I own Elora and Dayton. **

**Pre-pastcognition: The abilty to see ones future and past. (Elora needs to have physical contact)**

**Chapter One**

*Alice*

"Mom I didn't mean to!" Elora shouts as we walk into the house.

"Just like you _didn't _mean to accidently turn your sister human!" I yell up at her as she heads upstairs.

"I changed Marrissa back!" She retorts stubbornly. Marrissa walks in behind us carrying a five-year old Jasper.

"Mom I think your being too hard on Elora, she is the first hybrid, let alone vampire to have eight gifts." I sigh knowing my eldest daughter is right.

I take a five-year old Jasper into my arms. Elora is going to get it a lot worse from her father when she figures out a way to age him back up, considering how it happened.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Elora Akira Whitlock, I said no and you went against it!" Jasper shouts at our youngest child.

"You didn't say anything dad, you ignored me when I asked!" Elora retorts turning away from him.

"He's from the volturi!" Elora balls her hands into fists hearing that.

"So, Alec treats me right and he and Jane left them three months ago!" This calm dating talk between these two has turned into a shouting match.

"It doesn't matter, if the volturi find out they'll come here looking to add new people!" Jasper is frustrated, we just found out today that the boy Elora is dating is Alec.

Marrissa and I are about to step in when things take a turn for the worse.

"They won't be able to!" Elora yells back not realizing she just aged her father down to a five-year old.

"Elora!" I exclaim as Marrissa picks up Jazz.

Elora is a...difficult child you could say, she was born with eight gifts, to Carlisle's interest and can't contol them when her emotions are high.

Elora's gifts include pathokinesis which she obviously gets from Jazz, pre-pastcognition, she gets the future part from me and this is a new gift that no one else has, She can age any body down to whichever number she has in her head if she thinks point five she could make me five months pregnant with whomever she aged down. Another gift is she can make vampires human, she used this one to give Rose a baby. Elora also has pain illusion and ability identification. Her last two gifts are, she can bring back anyone and anything from the dead, she can control other vampires abilities.

"Mom I swear I didn't know." Elora pleads.

"House now." I reply sternly following right behind her

**_*End Flashback*_**

Holding Jazz I go up to Elora's room. Before I knock she cusses behind the door.

"Fuck, almost there." I roll my eyes at her bad habit but knock.

"Elora, can you let me in?" I ask softly. She opens the door holding a full grown cat, the kitten we just got her, its name is Ally, after me.

"I'm trying to age Ally back down, I thought I'd try it with her first." I smile at her efforts.

"Mind if I come in to see how your doing?" I ask softly.

"Yeah." I sit on the end of her bed and watch her put the cat in front of her.

She closes her eyes to focus. Ally is her kitten self in a split second. Elora opens her eyes and shouts in triumph.

"Yes, I did it!" I smile then put Jazz on the bed. Elora turns around to the bed.

"Do you want to try to age your dad back up now?" I ask hugging her, proud that she wants to correct a mistake she made.

"Yeah." Elora answers but I can tell she doesn't want to get the lecture she's about to recieve when he's aged back up. I had wrapped him in his clothes, now I make him sit in them for when he ages back up.

Elora does the same thing she did with Ally, but this time she's trying to age someone back up not down. When she opens her eyes she looks exhausted. "I can't focus mom." Elora explains frustrated.

"Remember what dad taught you, how to focus even when you're tired." I urge her and Jazz gives her a look that tells us he understands what's going on.

"Alright, I'll try again." Elora doesn't meet Jazz's eyes though. Marrissa comes in just as Elora tunes everything else out.

"Mom, is she trying to age dad back up?" Marrissa whispers so she doesn't disrupt her sister's focus.

"Yes, she was practicing on Ally when I came in." The orange kitten jumps up on my lap hearing her name.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Marrissa and I turn to see Elora's progress, which isn't showing anything.

Elora opens her eyes looking furstrated. "Why can't I do it!?" She asks herself angrily.

"Elora sweetie, you have to be calm for you to be able to focus properly, think back to when dad was teaching you how to calm yourself and don't think about anything else." I sooth her gently.

She takes a deep breath then closes her eyes again. Jazz puts his hand over Elora's causing her to smile. Jazz pulls Elora's blanket over him stuffing his clothes quickly under it feeling himself beginning to age up.

Jasper grips Elora's hand fully pulling the blanket up with the other. "I'll leave now." Marrissa runs downstairs then I turn to my husband and daughter.

"Jazz do you want to talk to her alone?" I ask softly.

"Please Ali." He kisses my cheek then studies our daughter's unreadable facial expression.

I get downstairs to Emward and Dayton wrestling. "Boys, chores now!" I shout over their rough housing.

"Yes mom!" They both go outside to help Carlisle clean the pool building we had built this summer.

I take Marrissa up to my closet without telling her anything.

* * *

*Jasper*

I raise my youngest's chin seeing tears, venom tears. I hate it when she cries because I can't stay angry at her, and she knows that to. "Elora, I don't want you dating that boy, it's too dangerous." I scold her softly.

She looks away, angry again. "You said that when I went to Port Angeles with Marrissa." Elora retorts stubbornly.

"That was different, I was being overprotective then, I'll admit that." I wish she was more like Alice right now, it'd be so much easier to reason with her but nope she's a daddy's girl, right down to her personality.

"Alec isn't dangerous and the volturi don't even know about me, so how could they find out I'm dating a human?" I run my fingers through my hair trying to stay calm.

"Elora how do know he won't turn around and tell the volturi about you? If they find out about you they'll want to take you no exceptions because, one you're not a half-breed you are a full vampire child which has never been heard off and two you have eight gifts." The look on her face tells me that I'll have trouble staying calm with her next reply.

"So you're keeping me hidden, just like Amun did with Benjamin?" That question makes me wish I had worded my last statement differently.

"No, we're still sending to school aren't we, and we let you go to Egypt this summer as well as to visit the Denali coven." Elora's jaw tightens, she's holding her tongue.

"Yes but still." Elora won't give up on this boy.

"No you will not date this boy, I don't even want you hanging around him." I scold her and she gets up off the bed.

"That's low dad! That's the exact same thing as saying I'm not allowed to have friends!" Elora runs out of the house slamming the door behind her.

I go downstairs pinching the bridge of my nose. "Jasper, what happened?" Edward asks staring at the door.

"She wants to say yes to Alec, he asked her out and I just told her no and not to hang out with him." I answer as Alice comes over.

"Jazz, you have to go talk to her, she won't listen to anyone else, Rose just tried texting her and she just replied with go away."

"Alice what makes you think she'll listen to me, she left because she's angry with me." Alice raises her eyebrows at me.

"Hello, pathokinesis, just calm her down a bit." Alice suggests the one thing I said I'd never do to my children.

"Alice, I won't make her calm down, I'll just follow her until she calms down to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Carlisle comes in before I can leave.

"Jasper, be careful I just recieved an e-mail from Aro saying he's coming to 'visit' us to see how everyone is." I follow Elora's emotions quickly hoping that Aro doesn't mean _today._

* * *

*Elora*

I stop at the border down by the river. I stick my hand in the water as a big furry sand colored head nudges my shoulder. "Hey Seth." I greet him petting his nose with both my hands, one of them wet.

Seth is like a big brother to me, he became my best friend the minute he met me, much to dad's dismay. Right now I bet dad would rather have me date Seth then Alec...oh no, I will _not_ have a love triangle like aunt Bella did.

"What you been doing lately Seth?" I ask leaning against him as he lays down beside me. Seth is seven years older than me. Seth shrugs telling me 'not much'.

"If your wondering why I'm out here it's because I got into an arguement with dad." I explain taking off my shoes and socks putting my feet in the water. Seth nudges my cheek and I laugh as he nudges me harder. I fall in the river and sit back up laughing.

"Seth, not fair!" I splash him and he jumps in besides me soaking me even more. I wear glasses because something went wrong sometime along mom's pregnancy with me but I don't mind wearing glasses they actually suit me anyway.

I find a dry spot of Seth's fur and wipe my glasses on it. That barely helps but whatever. I splash Seth and he splashes me with his tail. I turn around as he splashes me again then I see dad. I get out of the water and pick up my phone.

"Elora Whitlock, don't walk away from me!" I stop, balling my hands into fists.

"You followed me because...?" I ask through my teeth.

"Because Aro sent Carlisle an e-mail saying he's coming down to 'visit'." There's what I expected he's being 'protective'.

"You could've just called me." I retort climbing onto Seth's wet back.

"Elora Akira Whitlock, don't talk back to me!" Dad scolds me pulling me off Seth's back. I shrug out of his grip but don't turn around, trying to keep my emotions controlled and my 'gifts' under my control.

"Turn around and look at me." Dad orders softly but still angry.

"Dad no I need to calm down." I reply walking away. Dad grabs my hand and leading me back to the water's edge. I sit down beside him putting my chin on my arms, bringing up my knees.

"Elora, what is with you lately? Last week you turned Marrissa into a human, yesterday you and mom got into an arguement when she said no to you going to a dance and today you went out on a date with Alec _after _I said no." Dad obviously knows what I'm feeling. So I'll let him continue to lecture me.

"Don't play the 'freedom' card with me young lady. We give you enough freedom as it is."

"No you don't! Everytime I want to go to Port Angeles with friends Marrissa or Emward or Dayton have to go with me." I point out sourly.

"Do you not remember aunt Bella's expirence?" Dad's question is rhetoricall but I clench my jaw.

"That was at night and she was a magnet for danger as a human." I argue not turning my head to meet his eyes.

"Elora it doesn't matter you know what I want and don't want you doing I expect to you to follow those guidlines." Dad scolds me and I know why he set these 'guidlines'.

"Dad I'm fourteen, I'm not little anymore, I need to start doing things on my own I can't have my parents jumping on everything I do." I say softly, losing all will to yell or argue.

"Your still little to me." Dad states and I feel the tears trail down my cheeks. I turn around and throw myself into dad's arms at vampire speed.

"Daddy, I stopped aging six months ago, you don't have to worry about losing your baby girl." I hug dad tightly realizing now that he was just scared I was growing up too fast.

"Wanna go back home baby?" Dad asks kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah but let's wait for Jake and Leah first, the volturi are here." I know what Uncle Emmet's text says and I didn't even look at it.

Leah and Jake are behind us in a second, Leah only likes me because apparently Seth is really happy around me.

"Elora, they don't know about you or Emward or Dayton, stay behind me." Dad takes my hand and we run back to the house, the wolves being the only other people, except hybrids, who can keep up with us.

* * *

*Jasper*

We get to the clearing and I stop them. Looks like they chose the usual spot. "Ah look who joined us, Jasper and what's this another vampire concieved child, interesting but it's a girl." I pull Elora in front of me leaning over her slightly.

"Aro, she's a daddy's girl it seems." Elora stiffens in my grip hearing that voice.

"Alec?" She whispers feeling betrayed and hurt. This moment is the worst time for me to realize that Alec was already her best friend, that's why she trusted him so much and got so upset when I said no.

"How long ago did you see him?" I ask her lowly so the Voturi don't hear.

"Four days ago, when I went on a date with him." She answers hurt and unshed tears lacing her voice.

"Thank-you Alec, you and your twin sister have been wonderful these past three months." Aro is taunting Elora now. My daughter shakes her head into my shoulder.

"Aro leave us be, we have done nothing wrong." Carlisle pulls Esme close to him as we move closer to stand by our family.

"Ah that my dear friend is where you are wrong, Jasper's daughter here exposed us to a human." Elora shakes her head vigurously.

"No I didn't it's a lie, I wouldn't betray my family!" Elora stands up for herself in a way I've never seen her. Aro looks taken aback by her outburst.

"What a melodic voice, a mix of her father's and mother's, to bad such a beautiful girl must end her life, Felix." I push Elora into Jake, who stands behind me taking Felix's blow. His hands go around my neck.

"Daddy!" Elora shouts trying to fight out of Rose's arms. "Stop it! He didn't do anything!" Elora stops fighting Rosalie but starts to cry the usual venom tears.

"Jasper!" Alice shouts breaking through from Demetri's hold on her.

"Stop it!" Elora shouts as Felix's grip tightens. "Please! Alec you know me! I told you everything and you betrayed me!" Elora shouts directly at Alec.

"Call him off Aro!" Carlisle shouts angry.

"Let go of my father!" Elora's voice sounds out through the clearing but I feel Jane's unbearable pain.

Felix hands go around my neck again. "STOP IT!" Elora's voice goes higher than any of us ever heard and it's joined by Alec's.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Aro asks angry. I didn't know it was possible but I'm losing consciousness.

"Felix let go of him!" Alec shouts stepping foreward.

"I don't take orders from you!" Felix shouts back. I find my wife's and daughter's eyes before everything goes black.

* * *

*Alec*

I watch Elora break out of Alice's arms then Felix crumple to the ground in pain. I look to my sister she's not doing it...Elora is. "Daddy!" Elora shouts crying into Jasper's chest.

Seeing that makes it feel like my heart is being ripped out of me. Jasper is dead because of my betrayl of my best friend. Felix didn't have time to start a fire so Alice is I guess healing Jasper with her venom.

"This is your fault Alec! I trusted you! You were my best friend! I got into a stupid argument with my dad over dating you because I was going to say yes! You betrayed me! Both you and Jane betrayed me!" Elora's words hit home, I deserve those words though because I did betray her, I promised her that everything about her was safe with me, but in the end all I did was played her.

"Elora, I'm sorry." I can't find any other words than those.

"That doesn't cut it!" I feel electrical like pain go through my body, Jane is beside me feeling the same amount of pain. It ends and I hear sobs from across the field.

I get up slowly and see Elora in Edward's arms. "Elora please I'm sorry how can I prove it?" I plead on my knees still.

"You can start by staying the hell away from me for the next month." I nod accepting that it's my fault her dad was killed in front of her.

"Alright."

"Alec you and Jane will stay with me!" Aro yells as we're grabbed by Demetri and Caius. Jane puts Caius to the ground in pain and I numb Demetri and we run over to the Cullens, but keep our distance like Elora said to.

"Again, I'll be back again, just like last time!" Aro shouts leaving, referring to when we came to investigate Renesmee Cullen. I feel a hand come across my face then her fist in my gut.

"Take that as a warning Alec." Elora turns and walks over to her parents, Alice now trying to wake up Jasper.

She could rip my arm off and I'd still love her, but like I said I betrayed her so I must earn her's and her family's forgiveness, so does Jane.


End file.
